I'm Not The Heir
On hiatus for now. Catherine Isabel Scarlet is a first-year witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but has one problem: she can talk to snakes. She's come from a pure-blood family who's all been in Ravenclaw, so what happens if she's put in the wrong House? -"Till death do us part." 16:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One "Catherine!" My mother yelled from downstairs, "Get UP!" I sighed and reluctantly opened my eyes and got up. I put on my Muggle clothes and grabbed my trunk, owl cage with Hezekiah, and my wand (eleven inches, oak wood with holly and unicorn hair) and ran downstairs. Mum handed me a messily done sandwich and hurries my out the door. "Your father was able to borrow a car from the Ministry, thank goodness, and is waiting for us, so don't dawdle!" Mum told me and took my trunk. I sighed and got in the back with my older sister and brother, Sophia and Madison Scarlet. They were both in Ravenclaw, in fact my whole family was in Ravenclaw so I was positive I'd be too. Sophia groomed Hezekiah and Madison pushed his glasses back in place. They knew really complex spells and could already do nonverbal spells even though they were both in their fifth year. Oh, did I mention they're twins? You see, me, I'm not too great with spells. I know I accidentally set my favorite bear on fire once but then I was mad at Madison for teasing me. And once I made my flapjack levitate in the air, but that's nothing. I only thing I'm really worried about is my ability to talk to snakes. See, it all happened when I was nine... "Madison, show me a spell that makes a snake appear!" I demanded. Madison grinned, but shook his head. "Can't, little bug," he replied, "I'll be expelled, but I'm sure the Muggle zoo has snakes. Ask mum if we can go sometime." "Yay!" I squealed. I always liked snakes, even though I've only saw them in pictures. Sophia walked in and scowled at Madison. "Are you teaching Cat rude spells?" "No!" I said and she looked at me. "He's gonna show me a real live snake, sissy!" Sophia looked at him. "Is this true?" "Aw, sis, lighten up!" he replied and grinned. Sophia sighed and muttered something I couldn't make out. "Well, I need to study up for our third year." she said and walked out of the room. Madison rolled his eyes and led me to mum. "Hey, mum." he greeted and gestured to me. "Little bug has something to ask of you." Mum turned around and smiled. "Yes, Catherine?" '' "Can we see a big, real live snake at the Muggle zoo sometime?" I asked and mum looked at Madison. "Was this your idea?" she asked and he grinned, "Hey, she want's to see the snakes." ''"Snakies!" I repeated and giggled, falling over. Mum sighed and pointed her wand at the potatoes that were mashing themselves. "Well, I guess we could see what Muggles do for entertainment..." "Snakies!" I repeated, getting up. '' ''"Fine, we'll visit a Muggle zoo, but I really see no point in doing so..." Mum said and I grinned. "Yay!" I exclaimed. '' Okay, really there's more to the story but Madison's staring at me funny so I think I'll stop. I fiddled with a strand of my black hair (with red highlights) and hummed some Muggle songs I had heard somewhere. Sophia, of course, was studying her books for her fifth year but Madison was fiddling with a slingshot he had created. You'd never guess they were twins though, they fought a lot. The only give away would be their black hair with red highlights like mine. Both agreed that I'd would get into Ravenclaw even though I was a "little bug" to them, but I started to doubt that. I mean, have you ever heard a Ravenclaw that could talk to snakes? Yeah, neither have I but I guess Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. As long as I wasn't in Slytherin House I'd be fine, but honestly, from the looks of it it looked like that's just where I was going. Chapter Two I boarded the train with Madison and Sophia but chose a different compartment than them. I decided to sit next to a boy, First Year by the looks up it, and smiled. "'Ello." I greeted and he shrugged. "Hi." "What's your name?" I asked, wanting to get a conversation going. "Draco Cyrus." he replied and I noticed his white-blonde hair instantly. "Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" I asked. "Yeah." "Well I'm related to Harry Potter...he's my great-great-great-great granddad." "No way!" he whispered and I nodded. "Yeah, but the think my whole family's forgotten that. They're all in Ravenclaw." "Mine's all been in Slytherin, it's not as bad as you'd think." "But You-Know-Who was in that House!" "Yeah, well that is a drawback...No one likes me 'cause I'll prolly be in Slytherin, they think the House matters." "That's horrible!" "Yeah, I 'spect." "...Mum would have my head if she caught me talking to a descendant of Draco Malfoy." I muttered, shifting my feet. "But you're really nice, I'd never think of leaving!" I added hastily and Draco smiled. "You are too...What's your name?" "Catherine Isabel Scarlet." I informed him. "Brother and sister Madison and Sophia Scarlet?" "Yeah, both top in their classes." "I'll bet that'd suck for you." "Yeah, it does, but Madison's alright. Sophia's a real pain though." I replied. Draco laughed. "You're alright, Catherine Isabel Scarlet." "Call me Catherine." I said just as the trolley appeared. I took out a few Gallons and got a few of everything. Draco just got some of the Every Flavor Beans. I gave him some of my food and took out my sandwich. I opened the wrapping and took a piece off and bit into it. It was pretty good so I offered Draco some. He shook his head. "I'm fine, Catherine." he said and I set the sandwich aside. "I wonder why my family's in Ravenclaw and Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, same with his kids." "I dunno, Catherine." Draco mumbled, staring at a muddy brown bean. I looked at it and he raised his eyebrows. "You ''want that one?" "Hey, can't be worse than salt." I replied, "That's the worst one I've had." I bit into the bean and gagged. "Urgh, vomit." "Told ya so." he said, grinning. Soon we merged our pile of sweets and just finished bravely eating the Every Flavor Beans when some older girl with the same white-blonde hair as Draco came in. "Ugh, Draco, what are you doing with her?!" she hissed. "She's my friend, so what if her family's a different House." Draco replied while I was utterly confused. She shot a death-glare at me and stalked away. "Who's that?" I asked. "Harmonia, my sister. She's a seventh year and hates the other Houses. She thinks Slytherin is the best." "Oh." "Yeah, she's a pain." he replied and I smiled. "Well, I guess the train with be there soon..." I started and Draco got up, "I'll be right back." he said but I didn't believe him. I didn't want to get sorted into Ravenclaw and have him left alone. I put on my robes and got up just as Draco Cyprus came back in. "What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled. "I'm gonna see Madison." I mumbled, opening the glass door. But Slytherin couldn't be that bad, right? I found Madison talking with his friend and opened the compartment door. "Hey, little bug." my older brother greeted, patting me on the head. I rolled my eyes and noticed all her friends were staring at me. "What is it, little bug?" Madison asked. "Nothing." I mumbled, completely forgetting my question. I felt so small around all his friends, it made me shiver. Madison looked at me with a confused expression. "Catherine, you don't usually forget your questions." he told me and I nodded. "Yeah, I know...I need to go now bye!" I told him hurriedly and ran to my compartment. I gulped and sank into a sat. I was scared my family would reject me if I handed in another House. "Catherine," Draco asked and I looked at him, "are you alright?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I think so." I replied though my heart was still beating fast. But maybe Draco was right...just because you were in a certain House didn't mean you were bad, right? Okay, so Mum did tell me Slytherins were always full of themselves and Hufflepuffs were a little dull and maybe Dad did say the same thing, but weren't the Slytherins only like that because they were hated among all the Houses? And Hufflepuffs weren't all dumb...right? But with a family where they think Ravenclaw is the superior House to all of them, who knows what they would think? Chapter Three Draco and I quickly hurried off the train and stood with the rest of the First Years. We were near the lake and there were about thirty little boats. "Four to a boat!" Professor Buck hollered and I quickly found a boat with Draco. Two other First Years clambered in behind me and we started to float to Hogwarts. I felt a twinge of fear in my stomach and tried to ignore it. I swallowed as we reached Hogwarts and stepped out, waiting for Draco. Professor Fink led us to the Great Hall and I felt the fear grow. At least I would be the last one Sorted though, right? "Aberne, Jordan!" Professor Fink called out and a darker skinned boy slowly walked up and put the hat on. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and there were cheers from the Ravenclaw table. I gulped as the rest of the First Years were Sorted and I stood there, very alone and scared. "Scarlet, Catherine!" Professor Fink called and I slowly walked up to her. My hands started to sweat as I put the hat on. "Hmmm...many talents, many talents." the hat muttered, "You'd certainly do well in Ravenclaw, that I know...Oh? Something doesn't fit now, does it? A need to prove herself...greed for attention...I see..." The hat was there a full minute and then, "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and the Slytherin Table clapped and cheered loudly. There were no cheers from the other tables, just silence. The Ravenclaw Table was the most quiet, it seemed to have lost their happiness. I quickly walked to the Slytherin Table and sat next to another First Year. I was aware that people were staring at me but ignore it and turned to Professor Cartish. This was not how I imagined my first hours here, not at all. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I shall remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds and there will be no jinxing between classes. Mr. Hogskiee has a list of banned items that he has attached to his door. Now, without further interruptions-" "EAT!" the tables cheered as the food appeared. People all around the Great Hall began stuffing their faces and even I ate some food. My fear started to fade away as I talked to the other Slytherins, they really weren't as bad as people thought they were. When the desert vanished Professor Cartish said a few more things and dismissed us to our dormitories. "First Years, follow me!" a girl called and I saw a pretty red haired girl who looked about fifteen. When she saw me she smiled and motioned me to follow the other First Years. I quickly got up and joined the group of First Years that followed her when someone bumped into me. I turned my head and saw Draco grinning at me. "Hiya, Catherine. So, Slytherin...you don't seem much of the Slytherin type." he commented and I shrugged. "The Sorting Hat thought it was best." "Yeah, but it's still only a hat." he replied, "A hat that sings." I rolled my eyes and the girl led the First Years to a stone wall. "Piffles." she said and part of the wall moved aside to reveal a Common Room. She led us inside and smiled as we looked at the green tinted walls in curiosity. "The flight of stairs on my left lead to the girl's dormitories, the ones on my right lead to the boy's dormitories." she explained. I headed to the girl's dormitories and found myself sharing with three other girls. Despite the fear in my stomach that I wouldn't be good at anything, I couldn't wait for classes to start. Chapter Four When I woke up I quickly changed into my Hogwarts robes and hurried to the Great Hall. Draco was already there, devoring sauages and toast when the mail came. A chesnut colored owl dropped a envelope in front of me. It was a letter from home. "Open it." Draco urged and I did. It read: Dear Catherine, It is a shame you aren't with Madison and Sophia in Gryffindor but your father and I both know you will do well in Slytherin. In fact, we knew you weren't going to be a Ravenclaw anyway, when you were smaller you could easily convince me to give you what you wanted. Plus that thirst for attention and to prove yourself counted for you. And we all know you'll finally be a Slytherin who hasn't turned evil! '' ''I do hope you behave like Sophia and not like Madison. Love, ''Mum '' Category:Fan Fics Category:Leafwhisker